1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for securing communication in a network medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Arbitrary connections can be used to connect various devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, cellular phones, wireless phones, sensors with measuring devices, securing devices, and home entertainment, automation, and security devices, for example. However, authorizing communication between certain devices while disallowing others may require an infrastructure that provides globally trusted certification authorities, up-to-date certificate revocation lists, and sound certificate issuing policies.
These elaborate systems for securing wireless and hard-wired communication are not well suited to environments where ease of use and accessibility are important. For example, in an environment where users are likely to be unsophisticated or are unwilling to deal with the challenges of security configurations, security may be breached because the users may not know how to use the security measures. Users may even deliberately turn off the security measures if they find the security measures to be confusing or to be interfering with the tasks that they are attempting to complete.